Shadow the Hedgehog (SMBZ)
Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is the greatest creation of Dr. Gerald Robotnik and the Ultimate Lifeform. He was developed for solving unknown, deadly illnesses, mostly for Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. However, G.U.N. soldiers would raid the ark and put Shadow into a stasis. After initially siding against humanity, Shadow had learned his goal was to protect life and to cherish it. He would side with the likes of Sonic and his friends to stand against Doctor Eggman, but he had been more destructive and methodical in his approach compared to his blue counterpart. However, one day, Mecha Sonic would rain destruction of Mobius, killing everyone aside from Sonic and Shadow. They would chase Mecha Sonic down to the Mushroom Kingdom to prevent Mecha Sonic from gaining the Emeralds. He chose a different path, however, when it came time to prioritize hunting down Mecha Sonic or saving Princess Peach from the clutches of Bowser. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Gender: Male Age: At least 50 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform Attack Potency: Small Country level (Was able to overwhelm Mecha Sonic briefly with chaos attacks, and Sonic stated if he and Shadow had worked together, they would've most likely beaten Mecha Sonic. Ragdolled one of the tribe Yoshis, who should be comparable to Yoshi. Fought against the Axem Rangers and the Koopa Bros. rather evenly alongside the main cast) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Sonic, who could run up a mountain), Hypersonic when amplified by the Chaos Emerald (The Chaos Emerald let the Koopa Bros. move fast enough to produce a trail of fire) Combat Speed: Hypersonic '(Comparable to the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers) 'Reaction Speed: Hypersonic '(Able to react to the Koopa Bros. charging at him) 'Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Comparable to Mario) Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Was able to completely overwhelm the Yellow Axem Ranger) Durability: Small Country level (Endured attacks from the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Likely Kilometers with energy blasts. Low Macroversal with Teleportation. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1; Referenced Shadow being alive 50 years ago and the events of Sonic Adventure 2, which have him not age), Spin Dash, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Was able to sense Mecha Sonic from numerous miles away, even when he wasn't on Yoshi's Island) Aura (He is able to generate a yellow aura around himself), Hacking (Able to hack into Eggman's technology), Teleportation (Can use this as a form of overwhelming others in combat and defensively. With sufficient chaos energy, he can teleport to other dimensions with Chaos Control), Vector Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can utilize chaos energy, with effects such as the ones below and energy usage such as Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast. His connection to chaos energy is notable to the point he can discern a fake Chaos Emerald from a real one), BFR (He can send things to other dimensions), Time Stop (He can stop time through Chaos Control) |-|With Chaos Emeralds=Power Bestowal (The Chaos Emeralds are noted to be able to power machinery and unlock special abilities. If someone loses their abilities as well, it is implied to be able to restore them), Statistics Amplification (A Chaos Emerald amplification of the Koopa Bros.' special move let the Koopa Bros. go from being beaten to one shotting the entire protagonist group), Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Chaos Energy Manipulation (A Chaos Emerald allowed Shadow to transport the entire Yoshi tribe and the protagonists when Shadow's innate chaos abilities weren't potent enough), Space-Time Manipulation (The Chaos Emeralds are stated to be able to control time and space), Light Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds naturally emit a blinding light), Teleportation (Has notably been improved as it could teleport an entire tribe of Yoshis) Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted (Has shown proficiency and adeptness in using chaos energy techniques as if they were second nature to him. He has years of experience in combat and was designed to be the ultimate lifeform. Able to go toe to toe and best others who are quite skilled themselves) Weaknesses: Can tend to be impatient. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash: '''By curling up into a spiky, metallic ball, he can use this form to take flight or ram into his opponents in a rather damaging way. *'Chaos Blast: This is one of the most powerful offensive chaos techniques there is. He forms a red aura around him, which subsequently is utilized to form an explosion of the power unleashed. *'Chaos Control: '''This chaos method is for many types of applications, most notable to teleport others, warp space, stop time, and control time as a whole. *'Teleportation: 'This method can be used for various different utilization such as teleportation on a local level to going across entirely different dimensions in an application. *'Chaos Spear: This is a yellow energy projectile that Shadow can shoot, which is a linear yet ever so powerful chaos energy technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Animal Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Hacking Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vector Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Internet Characters Category:Superhumans